This invention relates to a safety shoe and in particular to the type which is similar to the structure and function of a sport shoe.
A safety shoe is used to prevent the wearer's foot from being injuried when the wearer is engaged in a dangerous work.
Commonly used safety shoe (7), as shown in FIG. 5, is generally of the leather shoe type and provided with a front cover (71) made of steel or other similar materials which is positioned on the vamp section of said shoe and glued thereon to prevent the wearer's toes from being injuried, and further provided with a hard sole (72) of which the edge extends to form a platform to prevent the wearer's foot from being pierced. However the connection between said front cover (71) and the vamp section of said sole is only by gluing, hence it is too weak to endure a violent collision, and since the front cover is only located on the vamp section of said shoe to protect the wearer's toes, the instep of the wearer's foot is still unprotected. Furthermore said sole is so hard that it is difficult for the wearer to bend his foot, hence it is not suitable for the wearer to climb up to a height during his work.
Another disadvantage is that the facing (73) of said shoe (7) provided with a plurality of eyelets overlaps only the instep of the wearer's foot, thus it is impossible for the wearer to adjust the tightness and looseness of the joint girth of his foot.
Still another disadvantage is that the extending platform of said sole of said commonly used safety shoe will make rolling objects easily roll up to and injure the instep of the wearer's foot.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.